Let's Play a Game
by HateWaitLove
Summary: (Let's play a game. it's so addictive you can't win. Let's play a game. You scream and scratch, you won't win. Let's play...) A Isaac/Jackson. Multi - Chap. AU-ish. (Are you ready to play?)
1. Introduction

**Sorry for the hiatus, I know I said I'd stick to one shots, but when I was writing this on my phone I didn't realize how long this is. So. Also that, yep that declaimer is the only one on here. I do not find it necessary to repeat myself, as I**

_No copyright is intended, and I **am most definitely NOT making profit** on this. Jeff Davis created this, and I **am simply toying with his characters for criticism and comment on my writing.** Thank you._

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

It had started back when they were young. The game had started when they met, and some could argue that perhaps it had started even before then. Back when Jackson Whittemore was known as David Mayer, back before the beatings started.

They didn't want to play this game, but they couldn't help it - the game was alluring, they were hooked before they ever even drew a breath. It wasn't really their fault. They were just pawns in this silly little game.

See, their mothers made a deal with the devil.

They were both in danger; David a wolf, would always be hunted and Isaac, a young boy who was dying from leukemia. They sold their souls to give their boys chance.

Keller didn't have much to live for, all her family killed by hunters, even her husband. She found herself with three children. One was too old to be parted from their wolf, and the other too young. She tried, but the devil said he'd only cure one.

She'd already lost her youngest, deep in the forest, but she held on tight to the ones she had. She had five years; the devil gave her that much. She put up David for adoption. He was eight; old enough to remember.

Elizabeth, however, had so so much to live for. She had a loving husband, a wonderful child. Isaac was diagnosed young, but it came quickly. The doctors said he had a chance of survival, but the odds weren't in their favor. Elizabeth didn't know what to do.

She was told by Alice Hale there were things that could cure Isaac, but it always came with a price. She'd offered the bite, said that she wasn't sure if it would work. She said he might die anyway. Elizabeth couldn't take the chance, so she talked to some witches.

She was directed to him. He smiled at her, his teeth yellow and rotten but Elizabeth held back her bile. He offered her three days, said only three, death didn't like to be cheated.

She lived long enough to see her son smile again. She told her husband not to worry, and disappeared. Few weeks after, they found her body.

Her husband knew what she did, and he was driven mad. The beatings came shortly after.

The mothers sacrificed themselves for their sons, but hadn't known what was being planned for them.

The devil saw the love of the mothers, and decided that the sons too shall see love - all but their own.


	2. Chapter I: Jackson

**Note: LNU stands for Last Name Unknown**

* * *

**I: Jackson**

* * *

Jackson started seeing strings when he was eight. It happened after he was separated from his wolf. He had no idea what it meant, and he couldn't very well ask someone.

He saw thousands, millions of strings - never his own. He had found it weird, but logic also told him if he had a string he'd try to follow it. Somehow, in his younger years, that seemed incredibly wrong.

So he shut up. He didn't tell anyone. In fact, he didn't speak a damned word when he was in the system. Other children found him odd, but the adults just looked at him with distaste.

_(Just another one to feed.)_

He kept to himself. He didn't want to be adopted, he missed his family. He knew they did love him, no matter how much the social worker looked at him with pity.

He was doing good. He was on his way to ten, and was already counting the years, days, _minutes_ he could get out of this hell. Then, they came.

They were hesitant. They had shifty eyes, trained mostly on the floor, and the woman didn't even try to smile as she passed the children. David was reminded of the dog pound when they came down his row; the final row.

The woman stopped in front of him. She looked up for the first time, and she had tears in her eyes.

"David," she gasped. She put her hands over her mouth and started to sob. He was startled, wondering how the woman knew his name. He looked at her and found she wasn't actually talking to him but her husband.

Her husband traveled back to meet her, then turned his gaze to David, leaving him squirming under the scrutiny.

"He looks just like Jackson, David," she marveled through her tears. Her husband nodded, acknowledging her. He squinted his eyes.

"How old are you?"

He hesitated. Maybe they'd leave if he ignored them. The husband just continued staring patiently.

"Nearly ten."

"What's your name, son?" He flinched at the endearment.

"David. David Jackson. No last name, sir. Never knew my parents." It was a blatant lie, all of it, except his name. His name used to be David Wesley Mayer but his mother had changed it before she put him up for adoption. The records did say his name was David Jackson LNU, and that he was born June 15, 1995.

He was beginning to wonder if it was coincidence his mother picked that name.

The woman gasped again.

"Dave, it's like destiny," she said.

He ended up agreeing to go home with them. He refused to call them "mom" or "dad" but allowed them to call me "Jackson" because the woman seemed less likely to cry if he did.

He knew they were using him, but truth was, he was using them too. As soon as he turned eighteen he was going to leave Beacon Hills: the godforsaken place they'd brought him to.

But then he met Isaac.


	3. Chapter II: Isaac

**Note: Based of red strings of fate myth, if you were curious.**

* * *

**II: Isaac**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Danny was not Jackson's first friend. Isaac was. Isaac lived across the street for at least a three years before they ever met. When they did, it was because he was hiding from his dad.

He ended up in the Whittemore's backyard with a pair of hazel eyes staring him down. Instantly, Isaac found it odd that he couldn't see his string. He'd always seen strings after his mom died, all except his own.

Isaac tilted his head at him, and he growled. It almost sounded like a wolf.

"What's wrong with you?" Isaac demanded. He glared, then launched himself at Isaac. He hit Isaac, over and over. He remembered begging him to stop.

He kept on saying the same thing over and over with each strike.

_Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfect._

It sounded desperate almost, as if he wanted to believe it more than anyone in the world. Isaac realized as he cried out that his tears were mixing with Isaac's blood. A tear drop touched Isaac's lips, and he found himself licking them - running his tongue over his newly split lip.

It occurred to Isaac that he'd let him go, because suddenly the world brightened and the boy in front of him kept stuttering in desperate apology. He pulled Isaac onto his house and had the Whittemore maid clean him up.

He didn't stop apologizing.

Isaac was fading in and out, but he sounded earnest when he said he didn't know what came over him. Isaac said he forgave him and then passed out.

* * *

When Isaac came to the next morning, he was hovering by the doorway with an ice pack.

He wouldn't look Isaac in the eyes as he handed the curly haired boy the ice.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just got so angry - I don't know why."

Isaac sighed and stretched my arms over my head. "Don't worry, I bounce back pretty fast. I already forgave you."

He looked at his hands. "Why?"

"Because you're messed up. I can tell you aren't lying, you really mean it. Besides, I kind of deserved it. I didn't mean to insinuate anything," Isaac said.

He didn't look at me. "I don't know what came over me -"

Isaac interrupted before he could apologize again.

"Why don't you have a string?"

He stared with his mouth open, then closed it and leaned closer. He whispered conspiratorially.

"You see them too?" He asked in hushed tones.

Isaac frowned. "Doesn't everyone?"

The boy shook his head.

"No. It happened after... nevermind," the boy's voice turned soft, and Isaac was filled with a sense of sadness just looking at him.

He shook his head.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be mentioning that so casually, people will think you're mental."

He nodded, then quietly, "I've been able to see them since before I can remember."

It was true, for the most part. He'd started seeing them after his mom died, and he vaguely remembered her. He knew the story though, his dad had told him. She killed herself - she couldn't handle to watch Isaac die slowly and wanted to join him. He had been getting better though, and it has been years since he ever stepped foot in a hospital - for cancer, anyway.

The boy seemed to notice his sadness, because he quickly changed the subject.

"I just realized I never introduced myself," he said. "I'm Jackson Whittemore."

Jackson said this with a bright grin, and then promptly stuck his hand out after he talked. Isaac took his hand and smiled shyly through his lashes.

"Isaac. Isaac Lahey."


	4. Chapter III: Jackson

**Note: Has sexual content, but very vague. (I think. Maybe it isn't as vague as I think...) Please do NOT read if it makes you uncomfortable. Also, due to my finals being really, really close, I'm going to be on hiatus for a few days. To make up for it, I'll be posting two chapters today.**

* * *

**III: Jackson**

* * *

He and Isaac immediately became fast friends, when they got over their first encounter. Jackson didn't know how to apologize, even though he'd done it thousands of times already. He was sincerely sorry; he'd let his anger get the best of him. He hadn't felt that strongly towards anything since he was no longer with his wolf.

He found it odd, honestly, because Isaac had ways of bringing great emotion from him, without even trying. He had a way about him that made Jackson do anything he wanted. He had known Isaac two years before he came to the startling realization Isaac was attractive.

He also knew that if Isaac was gay, he'd go for someone like his friend Danny, not him. Jackson was an arrogant asshole to everyone and he knew it, but he often treated Isaac differently than he did the others. It probably had something to do with the fact Isaac was his first friend.

He'd developed a soft spot for Isaac, as well as a horribly embarrassing crush that would end their friendship if Isaac found out. As far as he was concerned, now that he'd hit puberty he was allowed secrets, because secrets came with adulthood. It didn't matter that he'd get off as soon as Isaac left his presence. It didn't mean anything that Isaac's scent was still in the air. And if it wasn't - which was impossible, Isaac spent so much time here he even had his own drawer - Jackson was tuned in well enough to imagine it.

So he found himself in an embarrassing situation whenever he smelt cinnamon. Whatever. He'd relieve himself later, as long as he got through dessert with the pain between his legs.

As far as Jackson knew, Isaac didn't know, and he was okay with it staying that way.

At least, that's what he thought, before Isaac shoved him against a wall and kissed him so mind blowingly hard he was sure his lips were still numb three weeks later.

* * *

**Isaac**

* * *

He moved back from Jackson as he heard him moan, but not in pleasure. Isaac looked down at him, and Jackson gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just worked myself pretty hard for practice."

Isaac rolled off and laid next to him.

"Ah, lacrosse," he said grinning.

Jackson smiled back at him. They'd had this discussion many times before. Isaac was under the impression that Jackson getting in was a sure thing, but Jackson was really nervous about it. It would be almost cute how much he practiced to get in - that is, if it hadn't gotten in the way of their activities.

Jackson crawled on top of him, kissing his neck and murmuring against it.

"You should try out. You have a wicked shot - almost like you're venting your anger or something."

Isaac laughed as Jackson came up, his breath tickling Isaac's face.

"Or something," he agreed.

Jackson smiled, something he usually didn't do. He hovered over Isaac's lips, before kissing them. He drew a moan out of Isaac before he moved away. Isaac whined in the back of his throat and he sounded so much like a pup, Jackson laughed.

"Anyway," Jackson continued, "just because I'm sore doesn't mean I can't violate your body."

His hands moved under Isaac shirt and before Isaac could remember Jackson lifted his shirt. Jackson's eyes widened, and Isaac could tell he didn't like what was there. He turned his head away from Jackson, ashamed. Jackson was still staring at what he saw.

"What the hell?"


	5. Chapter IV: Jackson

**A/N: This one is terribly short and I apologize for that. I just needed to end it there. Sorry.**

**Also: Catherine is Jackson's mother foster/adoptive mom.**

* * *

**IV: Jackson**

* * *

His words seemed to snap Isaac out of whatever he was thinking about. Isaac was quickly out of his bed, pulling down his shirt and moving to get his shoes. Jackson caught his wrist before Isaac had even stepped foot from the the bed. Isaac turned around. Jackson looked angry, and Isaac flinched back.

Jackson tried to school his features, knowing Isaac didn't like it when he was angry. He'd always figured it was because of that first day - when they met. Isaac looked resigned and Jackson let his wrist go experimentally.

"What the fuck happened?"

Isaac flinched at Jackson's tone. Jackson repeated his question, softly. Isaac burst out crying. Jackson was shocked at first, but then wrapped him up in his arms.

"You weren't supposed to find out... if he finds out..."

"Shh. Who? If who finds out?" Jackson asked, keeping his same soft tone.

Isaac looked at him, and Jackson knew the answer before he said it. Isaac didn't have many people in his life, just his dad, Jackson, and the old woman who homeschools him.

"My dad," Isaac whispered.

Even though he knew what Isaac was going to say before he said it, he still felt suddenly cold - as if drenched in ice water. He held Isaac closer instinctively.

"We need to tell someone," Jackson said.

Isaac shook his head furiously.

"No. No no _no_, Jackson, we can't," he said frantically.

Jackson frowned at him, but he just continued to shake his head and sob more cries of no.

"Isaac, we have to. I can get Catherine to let you stay here, and he'll be arrested and you'll never-"

Isaac jumped out of his arms, gripping his hair and turning to him.

"NO! Can't you understand? You of all people should understand. He's my _father._ He's the only family I've got left. I can't lose him,_ I can't_," Isaac paced the room.

He was right - Jackson would rather deal with abuse if it meant seeing his biological family. He knew it, but he was a hypocrite; he wanted to see Isaac safe.

He sighed, knowing how stubborn Isaac was.

He pulled Isaac back down, and wrapped him up again, trying to shield him from the world.

"Okay," he whispered, against his better judgement.

Isaac looked up hopefully. As always, Jackson couldn't say no.

"I won't tell anyone."


	6. Chapter V: Isaac

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much I hate the name Lahey. It just doesn't make sense. It's pronounced LAY-he. Effin' spell it that way, Jeez.**

* * *

**V: Isaac**

* * *

Summer came and went. Fall was coming and school was about to start. High school would be Isaac's first experience with public school. Jackson looked at Isaac differently, and he knew it was over. They hadn't even kissed in a while.

Isaac was the one to suggest it. He heard Jackson cry at night more than a few times when he was getting ready to sneak out. All he could piece together was that Jackson's dad had died in front of him, had cried out for death at his last moments because the pain was unbearable.

He knew Jackson hated watching people suffer, as much as he caused their suffering. He also knew Jackson was incredibly loyal and would stick with him until pushed away.

He didn't want to hurt Jackson - it was never his intention.

He broke it off, and Jackson apologized and apologized like that first time they met. He found it ironic - it hurt as much now as it did then. He smiled sadly and told Jackson he'd see him at school.

Isaac hoped one day they'd come back to each other, when they'd both forgotten the Lahey name.

* * *

**Jackson**

* * *

He didn't act differently (maybe a bit more douchey), but he berated himself for being such a wimp and not sticking with Isaac until the very end.

He wasn't ready to face school, to face Isaac. He knew what everyone would say about Isaac_ (Oh My God, it's that Lahey boy... did you hear his mother offed herself?... did you hear his dad's a drunk... I heard he works in a graveyard, how creepy is that?... I hear it's 'cuz he wants to join them...)._

He knew that the pain of seeing him, of seeing him hurt, would be too much. They didn't try to talk to each other - apparently the feeling was mutual. Freshman year came and went.

He made the lacrosse team.

He thought about how proud Isaac would be, how Jackson now owed him fifty bucks.

He tried not to cry at night, tried to pretend he had no idea what was happening in the house across the street.

He didn't tell a single soul anything. He owed Isaac that much.


	7. Chapter VI: Isaac

**.**

* * *

**VI: Isaac**

* * *

Sophomore year came and went. It really was uneventful, except Jackson asked him if he could start dating a girl named Lydia. Isaac had heard about them - it was impossible not to, everyone talked about them.

Isaac had assumed that they were already a couple, but was shocked when Jackson said he'd only date her with his permission. Isaac knew that Lydia had a string leading off to Lord-knows-where and knew that Jackson probably knew it too. It had been okay for them, they hadn't had strings, they didn't belong to anyone.

Isaac said yes anyway. He'd seen the way he'd looked at her. He used to get that look, a long time ago.

* * *

Junior year came. He made lacrosse. It was easier to explain bruises that way. Jackson hung back in the locker room, his friend Danny off to the side. _Congratulations_, he said, and Isaac laughed, but it was fake, and said, _no, congratulations to you._

Jackson gave him a small hesitant smile and said thank you.

He left with his friend.

A few days later, an average player named Scott McCall became the one to beat. Jackson, understandably was angry. He was also angry because Scott's best friend, Stiles, had apparently been in love with Lydia since eighth grade.

Their strings headed opposite directions, too.

In fact, most of the relationships in the high school didn't have their strings connected. Except one. Scott and Allison.

He didn't feel jealous of their relationship, oddly enough. It was just weird to see them together; they belonged on opposite sides of the social class.

They were odd, but it worked. He couldn't help but feel as if Scott wasn't that good at lacrosse she'd never give him the time of day.

It was like Scott was invincible - and Isaac wished for that feeling more than anything. It seemed as if the beatings were getting worse, but he still refused to leave. He wished he still had Jackson, but he'd screwed that up by asking him to stay silent.

He found himself in a grave he dug himself, when someone reached out to give him help.


	8. Chapter VII: Jackson

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, my internet was being a foul word. Anyway, new chapter up, and this story is soon to be over. Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

**VII: Jackson**

* * *

He knew Isaac had changed by the next time he saw him. Not because of the gossip, not because of his attitude, but because of his smell.

It had changed.

The familiar scent of cinnamon now also had wafts of honeydew and smoke. He heard that Isaac lived with Derek Hale. He nearly growled when he first heard the name. The Hales were one of the most powerful packs in all of California, once upon a time.

It felt wrong that Isaac wasn't his pack, that he was someone else's. It bothered him to his core, but then he realized he had no pack. He was not a werewolf, but he knew someone that was.

He asked Derek, and finally, he was bitten.

He wasn't sure how it would take, but he prepared for anything. At least, he thought he had. Nothing happened, the bite didn't take.

There were others now, in the pack. Boyd, Erica... both with hard lives. He thought it wrong that Derek would bring them into this. He knew what happened to Derek's family. Most werewolf parents used them as a lesson of why they shouldn't date a hunter.

Junior year went on.

He realized that Stiles and Derek were connected. He almost laughed.

Then, at the end of the year, he killed Isaac's father.

* * *

**Isaac**

* * *

He was almost relieved when he heard the news. Then, just as suddenly he was hit with the fact that he was so, so,_ so_ alone in the world.

He cried himself to sleep and prayed Derek wouldn't hear.

In the morning, when he woke up, he saw that Derek did indeed hear him. Derek made him a cup of tea, although he wasn't sure where Derek got the cup and the kettle. The house had been incredibly empty as they put it back together. They usually ate out.

Isaac sat and stared at his tea. Derek was shuffling nervously next to him. Isaac looked up.

"My... dad usually... did that. Make tea. When I was upset." He was so choppy it would have been funny any other time.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

He wasn't a loud person by nature, and neither was Derek. They sat in comfortable silence until Isaac realized he'd be late to school. Derek stopped him.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want," he said. "You could go with me to the courthouse. I'd like to adopt you, if that's okay with you."

He knew that Derek was just saying that because he wasn't legal yet, but it still hurt to think that he had no biological family left.

"Yeah, okay."

They went to the courthouse. They almost refused Derek because he had an arrest on his record. They called the sheriff and he vouched for him. Isaac knew the sheriff probably did that because Stiles had been talking about Derek, and he knew Derek a lot better than when he arrested him.

They asked him if he wanted to change his name.

He thought about it, but decided against it.

Once, not too long ago, he wished to get rid of the name, but he couldn't. This was who he was, and he realised that won't ever change.


	9. Chapter VIII: Jackson

**Yup. I actually did that. How could I? Also, last chapter before epilogue.**

* * *

**VIII: Jackson**

* * *

Jackson wasn't too surprised when Derek adopted Isaac. He was glad, though, that Isaac didn't have to spend time in the system. He hated his time there, though he never wished to leave.

But he felt responsible, and even though he knew now truly that Isaac was safe, he hated that he took the last of his family away. He knew what it felt like, to be so alone in the world. He'd hated it.

Perhaps the guilt is what drove him to the Hale house. He walked in. He knew they knew he was coming. The only one surprised was Stiles and Alison, and even then Alison didn't seem too surprised.

The all seemed surprised, however, that he had a gun in his hands.

Isaac looked alarmed, but not for his own safety.

"Jackson?" He asked, and he sounded every bit like that kid back when they first started their relationship. Isaac stepped forward.

Jackson laughed hollowly. "Izzy."

Isaac blinked, Jackson hadn't called him that since they first met. (Mostly due to the fact that Isaac said it made him sound like a girl, and if he wanted a _girl _Jackson was pretty enough to _go find one._)

Jackson smiled, a grim dark smile.

"Broke up with Lydia. She's found her string."

Isaac moved closer, and the werewolves behind him tensed.

"Jackson. I'm not going to say I forgive you," he said quietly. Jackson moved forward and handed him the gun. He made Isaac point it to his heart. The safety was on.

"I don't regret killing your father. I regret taking him away, when I promised I wouldn't. But you realize, that creature is entirely ruled by it's subconscious; there was nothing more I wanted than to have you safe. Do you know why that is?"

Isaac shook his head. His hands were shaking as he was forced to hold the gun next to Jackson. Jackson was shaking too, but there was understanding in his eyes.

"Because this is a game," he whispered. "We can see strings others can't. All except our own. My dad died - right in front of me, from wolfsbane. My mom traded her life so I could live to be normal. You have no _idea_ what it's like to feel the call of the moon and not be able to answer it. My brother, he was lost in the woods from the chase. Never did find out if he's dead or not. Same goes for my sister."

Jackson's eyes held truth to them. "Don't you see?"

He was crying. Isaac was reminded of when he told Jackson about his father.

"You're mother was beautiful. She didn't kill herself. She _sacrificed_ herself for you. She was your _savior. Don't you see?_" Jackson pleaded.

Isaac came to a realization.

"I had leukemia as a kid," he said softly.

Jackson nodded. Isaac felt his eyes sting.

"This is a game."

"Yes, Isaac," Jackson said, encouraging him.

"And the only way to end the game is -," he cut himself off. Jackson looked apologetic. He held Isaac close. Isaac tipped his head, kissed him softly.

The tears ran down. The safety was switched.

The shot fired.


	10. Epilogue

**This is complete. Review!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

He caught Jackson's body as it fell, and he heard someone scream at him in the background. Someone was pulling him, trying to yank him back. Isaac held on. He laughed darkly.

"It was just a game."

He retracted his claws and pulled out the bullet. He watched the skin stitch itself together, even through blurry tears. He started sobbing, it's been too long, too long... maybe Jackson was wrong. But Isaac knew he wasn't.

"Just a game," he whispered, his grip tighter and tighter.

"Jesus, Izzy, I need to breathe."

Isaac looked up, and he caught Jackson's eyes. He smiled slightly, his head on Jackson's chest.

"He just wanted to mess with us."

"Mess with our mothers without breaking their promise..."

"...just to find pleasure in our misery."

Isaac looked up at Jackson.

"Do you still see strings, Jacks?"

Jackson nodded, kissed Isaac's forehead, then his cheek. He hovered over Isaac's lips.

"Do you see ours?"

It was there, thick and thin at the same time, red but colorless, visible but never there. It's something Isaac had always wished to see, ever since he was a kid.

Jackson still hovered over him. He tilted Isaac's chin up, and before he kissed him, he whispered this:

_"Didn't you always?"_


End file.
